


A Hostage To Kindness & The Wheels Underneath Her

by berrypop



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Character, Asexual Sam Evans, BAMF Rachel Berry, Bad Parenting, Bad Parents, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Car Accidents, Child Abandonment, Christian Character, Dark, Dialogue Heavy, Disabled Character, Disabled!Quinn, Disappointment, Endgame, F/F, F/M, Faberry, Fabrevans, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Heavy Petting, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Multi, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Orphans, Other, Plot Twists, Poor Lucy, Protective Rachel Berry, Q is not a Damsel in Distress, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez Friendship, Quinn Fabray Needs a Hug, Quinn Fabray-centric, Religion, SO MUCH ANGST I'M TELLING YOU, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slight canon, Some Humor, Wheelchair Sex, Wheelchairs, Will NOT Abandon, brittana, no one dies, quinntana, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrypop/pseuds/berrypop
Summary: Quinn begs for dignity in a world where she is given none, suddenly a tiny but loud brunette from her past comes along and sweeps her off her feet...not literally.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Minor Quinn Fabray/Sam Evans, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 11





	1. November Spawned A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn begs for dignity in a world which gives her none. Faberry!AU

Another day, another look, another glance. Quinn wanted to go home and sleep, dream of love, because it's the closest she would get. Poor child. One November spawned a monster in the shape of this child, who later cried. Her wheelchair was parked in front of a giant cross, as she was at church, the dim lights were kind on her features. "Jesus made me so, Jesus save me from the pity sympathy. I want ONE DAY, one fucking day where people don't tut at my misfortune." A door slammed behind her pausing her cries to God, the faith she had little left of grew a small amount as she saw Santana, her best friend, jogging towards her. The Latina kicked a wheel of her chair playfully before greeting the blonde. "What's up, Q? I didn't know you were a bible thumper'' she laughed, looking around the church and it's contents, which were seemingly sparse. Quinn rolled her eyes, snorting a little at Santana's phrasing of 'Christian', "I'm just here to kill time, school is a buzzkill."

"Ugh, you lucky bitch" the other girl groaned, "just because you're a cripple doesn't mean you deserve special treatment'' she continued, kissing the girl on the cheek. Santana began rolling Quinn to the entrance, waiting for an answer. "Stop!" Quinn cried, slapping the Latina's hands of the handles of her chair. "Uhh...stop what?", "pushing me!, I can do it myself" she shouted, beginning to wheel herself faster and faster away from the other girl. Santana looked guilty for a moment before calling out to her : "Quinn! I'm sorry! I just wanna hang out", Q seemingly accepted her apology and waved her over.

"People said you were virtually dead..." Santana muttered, Quinn sighed, "Yeah, 5 minutes on the operating table and I'm already heading for the angels'' she rolled her eyes, her tone laced with sarcasm. At school, when the Ice Queen had her accident, people presumed she died, so what a shock it was the next month when she was wheeling herself down the halls. Grief in her eyes, not grieving for someone else but herself, who she used to be. She used to be the girl who had it all : the cute boyfriend, the popularity, the perfect family etc. But the family wasn't so perfect at all, after her...accident they abandoned her and moved to Pennsylvania, claiming the 'stress was too much' and now she lives alone in a one bed apartment with zero dignity. After _it_ happened, her future was doomed, she wanted to be a dancer, she was one, a really good one too. But now, her feet are no longer on the dance floor, gliding, but rather confined to an uncomfortable chair which brings her so much embarrassment she cries when someone looks at her strangely. 

It took her one month to put a pair of shoes on without wanting to curl into a ball and sob till she collapsed, it took her two months to be able to smile again and it took her three to be able to have a shower again by herself and to use the handrails. Her main person of support was Santana, always Santana, she was always there : to cry on, to laugh with, to call at 3am because she had a memory of _it_ again and to get lost it. She was just as close with Brittany before the accident, but now she can barely look at her without crying, it reminds her of her old self : a tall blonde dancer with a heart to love (and hate) anyone she meets. 

"Can we go _there_ again?" Santana asks, Quinn shakes her head in the non-affirmative - she had forgot to mention that she also had sex with Santana after the accident, which opened her up to the idea of intimacy again. It was pretty useless though as she was certain she would never find love again, little did she now... Her experience with the Latina in the bedroom wasn't quick and awkward, rather long and intimate. Quinn basically lied there as she tried to feel something _down there_ and once she did she cried with relief. Santana then continued it on for hours before they went to get ice cream. "Why not?" Santana whined, her puppy dog eyes coming out for show, her ridiculously plump lips forming into a pout. "Because I'm celibate" Quinn jokes before they both burst into fits of laughter for a good minute. After it dies down, Quinn becomes more serious again, much to the other girl's disappointment. "No, but seriously, I'm not in the mood'' she explains truthfully, thinking back to her small breakdown earlier. 

"Fair enough" Lopez says, before a wicked smirk comes onto her face, she then begins to poke Quinn's sweater-clad shoulder. "Piss off" the blonde laughs, trying to roll away faster, but to of no avail, the mischievous girl simply catches up. "Whatever".

* * *

Quinn knows there are brighter sides to life, she knows because she's seen them, but not very often, this day was one of them. It started of as miserable as usual before there was an announcement that they had a new student. The wheelchair-bound blonde perked up at this, optimistic to new people, perhaps they wouldn't spare some sympathy and simply treat her like a normal person. A knock on the English classroom door was heard before it opened and revealed a perky brunette who was barely pint sized. Mrs.Spark welcomed her in before the mysterious girl began to speak. Quinn spared a glance at her other friend, Sam, to see his reaction before she was fully invested in the girl's introduction.

"My name's Rachel, I'm 16 and I'm simply the best singer in the country. I will not tolerate any crass behaviour towards me either, like seemingly some of your students'' if Quinn wasn't so unpopular now and still had her high pony she would've verbally pummelled this irritating girl into the ground. Her English teacher, Mrs.Spark looked seemingly dumbfounded at this snappy girl's behaviour. "Um...thank you Ms?" she silently asked for Rachel's second name, "Berry", "Oh thank you, Miss Berry. Please take a seat next to Miss Fabray or by yourself at the front''. 

_Oh fuck_

Quinn began to sweat nervously as Rachel made her way over to her, seemingly a little shocked when she saw the extra chair by the desk next to the blonde's, as well as the blonde's _personal chair,_ aka wheelchair. The other gritted her teeth, expected a witty remark or some sort of dirty look, she was even more surprised when none came as Rachel moved the extra chair out the way and sat down quietly. Rachel noticed the fair haired girl's expression and sent a grin towards her. Class was relatively boring and dragged along at a snail's pace, Quinn didn't seem to care though as she was too busy staring at the brunette's...bust. When the lesson was over, the blonde waited till everyone had left, even Mrs.Spark , well everyone except her and Rachel. Just as Quinn was about to wheel herself out the door she heard Rachel's soft voice call out to her.

"Hey, Quinn isn't it?" She asks seemingly uninterested, the girl in question simply nods. "What's up? why the...glum expression you hold?'', Quinn grins and shakes her head : "Well if you'd have noticed my situation'' she says, staring pointedly at down her wheelchair, ''you'd realise or know why I'm 'glum''. "A person's disability does not restrict their emotions." Rachel says in an airy tone, walking around the girl.

Honestly, Quinn couldn't have been happier at the seemingly rude response, even though she questioned the truth of it. Finally, she thought, maybe someone would treat her normally, crudeness and all. 


	2. I Have Forgiven Jesus

Rachel groaned as she weaved through the hallways, her mind was currently occupied with the thoughts of a certain blonde. She found Quinn extremely interesting : having never met a disabled person before, her thoughts of the girl were cut off as the girl in mind nearly wheeled herself into Rachel's knees. "Jesus, dude, watch it!" the brunette exclaimed, "Sorry'' the blonde said, looking down at her feet, wishing they'd carry her off right now. "It's...fine" the other huffed, she began walking before she turned abruptly : "Are you coming to lunch or not, barbie?". Her crass behaviour shocked the younger girl to an extent, Quinn nodded and began rolling behind the pint-sized diva. "So...are you not going to ask?" she asked Rachel, who seemed miles away.

"Ask about what?" she seemed confused, the paler girl shot a look down to her immobile limbs. The tanned brunette followed her gaze, then clicked her tongue, continuing to walk out the school doors. "It's none of my business" she said pointedly, "Where are we going?" Quinn asked. Rachel sat on the steps, "right here, dumbass", Quinn nearly groaned in annoyance, "Uh...there's a big fucking problem with that''. It seemed as if Rachel forgot about the girl's disability, which made the blonde want to cry (out of happiness). Rachel shocked the other by simply lifting Quinn out of her chair and placed her next to her nonchalantly as if it was nothing. "There we go" she shot a grin to the girl, who's mouth was gaped open. Every time Quinn came up with a problem, the smaller girl solved it like a well-oiled machine, the days were starting to look up. 

"Have you brought any food?" Rachel asked after hearing the other girl's rumbling stomach, Quinn shook her head no, disappointed. She expected the brunette to offer her her food, which she was currently unpacking : chips, fruit and a peanut butter sandwich. "Too bad" the girl mocked, biting into the sandwich she was inspecting, Quinn pouted at her rudeness. "You're very rude" The blonde chastised before staring up at the sky, seemingly uncomfortable, before they both broke into cackling laughter. Seemingly for no reason, or maybe Quinn's funny response. Rachel threw a bag of grapes at Quinn before continuing to eat her food. The other girl looked down at the fruit like an excited puppy, which caused Rachel's heart to melt. She began eating the grapes as she stared at the floor. "So what classes do you take?" Quinn asks, her mouth full of grapes, the brunette rolls her eyes at Quinn's manners. "I take all sorts of classes, my favourite is music though. I've always loved to sing..." Rachel trailed off, the other girl watched with an amused smile.

* * *

It was the next day and Lucy Quinn was back at the start, in the same church, this time with a more hopeful demeanour. "I have forgiven you, Lord. You have brought me this wonderful... _girl_ '' she choked on the word 'girl', staring up at the holy statue. Why did He give Lucy Q so much desire, when there was no place for her to offer her desire, why did He give her so much love in a loveless, bitter world. She didn't deserve it. He stuck her in such self-deprecating bones and skin. Jesus hurt her when He deserted her in that accident, leaving her to crawl against the floor and try and collect the scraps of humanity and hope she had left. 

Once again her morbid thoughts were cut out yet again as another figure entered the church, presumably looking for her. "Hi San, you didn't have to look for me, I'm really fine" she sighed, not looking back at whoever it was. "Not Santana..." the recognisable voice trailed off, Luc-Quinn turned around to see her newest interest, Rachel Berry, standing behind her, leaning on one of the service benches. "Second time I've seen you today, huh?" Quinn teased, Rachel simply flushed and pushed herself of her position, walking hesitantly towards the blonde, "I'm sorry for interrupting, do you want to be alone?".

_I'm always_ _alone_ Quinn wanted to say, perhaps laugh sarcastically but she'd rather not open that can of worms at the moment. "No, it's fine, was done here anyway", she smiled reassuringly at the tiny diva's nervous expression. The girl nodded, "Okay...do you wanna get some food...or something?" she accompanied the 'or something' with a cute shrug, rubbing the back of her neck. Quinn let out a fake gasp, "are you asking me on a date?, at your age?" she acted scandalised. The cute moment was over as Rachel rolled her eyes and flipped the girl off. "No, dumbass, I just wanted to hang out. As friends", she emphasised on 'friends' strongly. 

"Okay, miss diva. I'll lend you my oh-so-special company. But you have to treat me like a lady!" Lucy put on a fake posh accent, which made the pint-sized diva want to cackle. After the silent persuasion, Rachel went along with her little acting, "Oh I'd never doubt it!" she also gasped, doing a precise bow. Quinn wondered if she had practised bowing before, no doubt, with Rachel's determination she probably envisioned herself as some pop star, belting out juicy Number One's on a stage in front of adoring fans. Lucy Quinn Fabray could never have a life like that, especially the...standing part. 

They both exited out the church with a little more joy than before.

After walking-or well, rolling to the nearest civilisation (as the church was practically in the middle of nowhere), they found a little diner. Full of greasy foods and terrible accents, as well as waitresses sweeter than American apple pie. Quinn liked the place, and of course the company, the diva was just ready to eat, having split her lunch with the girl she currently was getting dinner with. She almost wanted to laugh at her time being occupied by this mysterious blonde. "What do they have here?" Lucy Q asked, seemingly nervous under the wandering gazes of other customers. Rachel noticed her nervousness and placed a calming hand on the short haired girl's shoulder. "Hopefully something good'' she muttered, looking for a wheelchair-friendly table to sit at. Her touch managed to send shock waves of heat to places Lucy Quinn thought she could never feel.

A waiter came up to them, casting a glance at Lucy's lack of...ability, "D'ya guys wanna sit somewhere' wheelchair friendly?" she asked, looking sympathetic. Rachel and Quinn both nodded, feeling awkward, the latter more than the former. She led them to a both with only one side, it looked clean too. Score. "Here ya' go! I'll go get you two some menus" she smiled at the two. When she flitted back to the front table they both let out a sigh of relief. Rachel sat down on one side and Lucy wheeled herself into the other, seemingly comfortable. The waitress came back with two large menus, sent them another grin and returned back to the diner's main kitchen. 

"So...I had a friend who went to church, when I lived back in Indiana" Rachel started, in a seemingly delicate tone. Quinn raised her eyebrows in surprise, the girl didn't seem like the type to have many friends if she was being honest, she was way too loud and well, _wonderful_ for anyone to handle.'I was also from Indiana'' Lucy Q said, indeed she was, her parents had moved after she had a little trouble at her local school, too many bullies."Interesting, her name was...Lucy, strange she had the same last name as you" she laughed, her eyes dancing across the menu in front of her, too occupied to notice _Lucy_ Quinn's face pale, "she was a ...big girl, didn't look anything like you, still very pretty, her hair was brown and she loved to read. Very interesting, what happened to her." The shorter girl said, seemingly un-interested about her current words, flipping a page of the menu. Quinn's face was ashen now. "And..um..what _did_ happen to her?" she asked, more like forced out. 

"She and her family disappeared" Rachel stated, as if it was the most simple thing in the world, " _whoosh_ whisked away like the wind." she added, a wind sound affect with the phrase. It seemed like with every word Lucy's face seemed to sink deeper and her face seemed to pale even more. And with those two sentences a whole treasure chest of memories was suddenly unlocked and Quinn's world started spinning, she gripped the diner table so hard it shook the glasses of water which were currently on it and her knuckles turned white. 

Indiana.

Rachel Berry, the loud girl at the back of her class.

Pencils.

Borrowing her pencils.

Hugs.

Screaming.

Her dad's angry fist.

Crying.

Car.

Leaving.

Moving.

...Cold.

_How could she forget? how could she fucking. forget. Rachel Berry. The girl who listened to her when she was ten. The only girl who has now seen her Lucy & Quinn Fabray. A broken, ugly child and now a still broken teenager._

The noise of the shaking glasses caused the tiny girl to look up from her menu, "Are you okay?" she asked, extremely concerned. Her worried, but oh-so-gorgeous voice broke Lucy Q out of her whirlwind. "Yeah" she gulped "I'm fine, just a weird story, I don't like to hear things like that, about children..." she lied. Well it was true, but the reason she was so shook up is because that child was her. Rachel seemed to buy the lie, not very observing of many things when food was on her mind. "Okay, let's change the uh...subject" the other girl frowned down at her napkin, "what are you getting?". Lucy shrugged "A hamburger?". "Okay..."

Well shit. This evening was about to get interesting.


End file.
